


Too Loud

by LapisLazooti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Annoyed Sam Wilson, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Loud and The Team Is Annoyed, Implied Sexual Content, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Late Night Writing, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Texting, too many tags for such a short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazooti/pseuds/LapisLazooti
Summary: 'Tony and Stephen are at it again' Is a group chat that gets way too much use from some annoyed and recently-woken up Avengers in the middle of the night.





	Too Loud

They were so. Fucking. Loud. 

There were moans and sounds of the bed creaking so loud it tended to wake up everyone on that floor and the one beneath them. At a bare minimum of three times a week. Always from the same floor, and always from Tony's room. It was unbearable and no one could understand why they had to do it so late at night and do it so loudly. They were like goddamn pornstars.

'Jesus Christ, they're at it again.' Bl4ckW1dow, 2:08 AM.

Nat was the first one to wake up, and the first one to send the text to the group chat called, 'Tony and Stephen are at it again', 'NSFC (not safe for children)' written beneath the title. This was the second group dedicated purely to shit-talking the couple - the first one had been started by Peter to discuss the frequent pranks played by Tony or to complain about the public displays of affection between him and Stephen. This second one was created by Rhodey however - to keep Peter, Shuri, and Wanda out of these frankly sickening conversations - Because god knows Rhodey was amazing at finding the simultaneously best and worst receipts.

It felt like Tony was asking for it, though. It wasn't rare for him to send snapchats to his long-time best friend with captions like 'got some ass tonight and wore him out' followed by several heart emojis over a picture of a smug looking Tony and a sleeping Stephen beside him. The billionaire seemed to be keen on oversharing as well, apparently having nothing even resembling shame when telling Rhodes about his escapades. 

'fucking hell.' FalconMan, 2:09 AM. 'it feels like they try to be loud to piss us off'.

'Mr. Stank has a bet going, is my guess. You know, how many people can we possibly wake up.' Bl4ckW1dow, 2:09 AM. 'Who's going to tell them to shut up this time? i literally might stab one of them if i have to do it again.'

'Not me.' StarSpangled, 2:10 AM.

'if I see tony's dick one more time i'll probably cry.' RhodeMachine, 2:10 AM.

'On it.' ArrowAce, 2:10 AM.

'THANK YOU CLINT' FalconMan 2:11 AM.

That was usually how it went. Everyone else was usually too scared of what they might see or hear, too pissed or too tired to go tell them to shut the fuck up. So the responsibility was usually taken up by Clint, or Bucky on occasion. Whatever they said or did, it usually quieted down enough for everyone to get back to sleep. If they weren't too scarred by what they heard that night... But they were used to it by now. Unfortunately.

What they absolutely weren't used to was the exact same thing happening the next night. They knew they fucked like rabbits, but being this loud two night in a row was rare. Really rare. Suspiciously rare. While they both had libidos out the wazoo, they were also busy men who needed rest, and they both realized that. They seemed to be louder than normal, somehow. Someone was clearly getting fucked up tonight.

'OH MY GOD' FalconMan, 1:12 AM.

'I want blood.' Bl4ckW1dow, 1:14 AM.

'i'm gonna break tony's dick' RhodeMachine, 1:15 AM.

'I'm just concerned at this point. I think Buck's asleep, so I'll go tell them to be quiet.' ArrowAce, 1:15 AM.

Clint made his way down the hall to Tony's room, knuckles just inches away from hitting the door when he realized the only sounds coming from behind it were soft snores. The moans that had woken up half of the compound weren't coming from their room as usual, but from across the hallway and a few doors down. Steve's door. Holy shit. The man never really seemed interested in, uh - such activities, so it took Clint by surprise. Who was even with him? He was single as far as he knew, and as late as it was it almost had to be someone who lived here.

...Actually, it was pretty obvious now.

ArrowAce to StarSpangled, BuchananBarnes.

'Hey, maybe keep it down next time. Especially when Tony and Stephen are fast asleep.' 1:58 AM.

'shit' BuchananBarnes 2:00 AM. 

'Can you keep this secret, for now, Clint? we sure if we're ready to come out about this yet. This is a fairly new development and we're getting over our own inhibitions about it, If I'm being completely honest. ' StarSpangled 2:11 AM. A second, hesitant text came a minute later. 'Only Tony and Stephen know, we've been using them as a cover up and using their room being so close to our advantage. It's... Not always them being loud, so try not to drag on them too much.'

'No problem. Just keep in mind that some pretty observant fuckers live here.' ArrowAce 2:14 AM.

That was pretty evident when Steve and Bucky came out to the kitchen together the next morning to find the communal kitchen full of their friends, sipping coffee or scrolling through their phones while they ate breakfast. Tony was usually the last one to be up, preceded by a messy-haired Stephen, with one of them walking with a slight limp. That wasn't the case today - the couple both waking up fairly early and going on to do whatever work they had to do for the day. So it became pretty damn clear to the rest of the compound's resident's that something was afoot.

Nervous glances were shared between the two soldiers. They made their way to their seats, the scratching of the chairs against the linoleum floor breaking the unsettling silence. It felt like everyone else was waiting for them to say something. Their eyes met in a silent discussion of what they should do, before Bucky nodded.

"Buck and I... Are, uh. Going steady. We've been denying our own feelings for so long that I think it's for the best we don't hide it anymore." Steve piped up.

"Shit, man, I knew you were fuckin' but I didn't think you were in love." Clint said - being the first to speak up. Everyone else laughed and gave congratulations to the newly announced couple. They were all happy for them, of course, but there was a secret dread of having another couple to deal with in the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS.... something that was brought up in a conversation with my friend, who I swear to god gives me all my fic ideas at this point, and I wanted to write something for it? The scenarios we came up with were a lot funnier than they are here, but it was surprisingly hard to transfer them into a coherent fic??? so I'd like this to be longer but it's two AM and that's just how it be sometimes
> 
> I'd also,,, like to pimp out the tumblr I made just for writing stuff since I've fallen back into it: Lapislazooti.tumblr.com


End file.
